


Four Times Kirk and McCoy Ended Up Together on Valentine's Day (The Hallmark Moments Remix)

by CaitN



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Kirk and McCoy Ended Up Together on Valentine's Day (The Hallmark Moments Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).



> Remix of the story [Hallmark Moment](http://brighteyed-jill.livejournal.com/74391.html#cutid1) by BrighteyedJill

**Year One**

"I thought you had Valentine plans with Gaila?" McCoy said, walking into Kirk's room.

"Yeah, until Admiral Campbell confined me to quarters." Kirk sat on his bed, surrounded by dirty laundry and padds.

"I heard something about that, but you know how rumors are." McCoy looked around for a place to sit. He nodded to Jim's roommate who shook his head and went back to working at his computer station. He finally pushed a pile of - stuff - off a chair and sat down.

"Well, if the rumor involved me, the Admiral's daughter and the stellar cartography lab, then it's true," Jim said with an unapologetic grin.

"Very mature." McCoy had to hand it to him - not many men could juggle two women at once. It was a talent he (thankfully) didn't possess. "Why don't you just sneak her in? I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time."

"Can't do it. Never done it, as a matter of fact." Jim glared at his roommate's back. "Colby here never leaves. Seriously. I don't know how he passes any of his classes, because when I leave, he's here. When I come back, he's here." His voice rose. "He's. Always. Here!"

The roommate in question got to his feet so fast his chair fell backward with a thud. He gathered up a pile of padds and stormed out of the room.

"Great," Jim said with a sigh. "_Now_ he leaves."

"Want me to take off so you can call Gaila?"

"It's too late. When she found out I was confined, she said something about letting her know when I grow up, then she went out with Uhura."

"So I guess it's just you."

"You don't have to hang around with me. Go out. Have fun. You and Spock can double date. Talk to that cute little nursing student, what's her name. Chapel?"

It was McCoy's turn to sigh. Some people just didn't get it. "I'd rather spend Valentine's Day with you."

Jim wrinkled his brow. "Doing what? Working on proofs for Professor Allison's class? Or watching the San Francisco Raiders game on a holo?"

McCoy cringed inside. Neither one sounded appealing, but sometimes you had to just suck it up and do it. That's what friends were for. "You pick," he answered.

  
**Year Two**

"Can you believe it? He dumped me. _He_ dumped _me_!" Jim Kirk slammed the glass back on the bar, the amber-colored liquid sloshing over the edge.

"Hey, that's no way to treat alcohol!" McCoy complained, taking a seat next to him. He gestured to the bartender to bring him the same and swiveled to face his friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"Spock dumped me! Can you believe it? We're here on Wrigley IV, one of the most sensual and romantic planets in the galaxy, and he breaks up with me. On Valentine's Day. How can you break up with someone _on_ Valentine's Day? I mean, everyone knows you break up the day before, that way you don't have to get them a present."

"Well, aren't you a charmer."

"I am," Jim agreed, oblivious to the sarcasm in his friend's voice. "Mister Charmer."

"So why did he break up with you?"

Jim gestured with his glass, spilling more liquor, this time on himself and the floor. He didn't seem to notice. "He said it was because he wanted to 'explore other options', whatever that means."

McCoy had a pretty good idea what Spock had meant. He'd known Spock was only dating Jim because he and Uhura had broken up. Even on a big ship like the _Enterprise_ it was hard to keep secrets. But he certainly wasn't going to be the one to explain it to Kirk.

He sighed and pushed his drink away, certain he would regret what he was about to do, but going to do it anyway. "Come on, you've had enough." He helped Jim to his feet and put enough credits on the bar to cover both their drinks, making sure to add extra - he had a feeling Jim had been there a while.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked, trying to put one foot in front of the other, halfway accomplishing his goal.

"To the ship. I'm putting you to bed."

"I don't want to be alone," Jim wailed.

"I'll tuck you in," McCoy said quickly. It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, but he drew the line at taking advantage of someone when they were drunk.

"You're such a good friend," Jim said, leaning slightly to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He lost his balance and almost brought them both crashing to the ground.

McCoy steadied him, shaking his head as he steered them toward home.

  
**Year Three**

"Can you believe it? He dumped me. _He_ dumped _me_!" Leonard McCoy slammed the glass on the table, the amber-colored liquid sloshing over the edge.

"Who dumped you?" Jim Kirk asked, taking a seat next to him. He picked up the bottle and drank straight from it, then turned to his friend. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Spock dumped me! Can you believe it? On Valentine's Day. How can you break up with someone _on_ Valentine's Day?"

Jim laughed, almost choking on his drink. "Did you not learn anything from my fiasco last year? I can't believe you went out with him. I thought he was back with Uhura."

"They broke up. Again."

"Hmmm. Nobody told me. And you call yourself my friend."

"I _am_ your friend," McCoy insisted. "That's why I didn't tell you we'd hooked up. Hooked up. Is that the right word? I mean, we didn't go on dates, just had hot sex wherever the-"

Jim slapped his hand over his friend's mouth to stem the flow of words. "I really don't need a play-by-play. All you had to say was you were involved." He'd had no clue the two were seeing each other. They were his best friends and he'd been totally in the dark. Evidently the _Enterprise_ gossip mill had failed miserably.

"We're not involved anymore," McCoy said, taking another swig of whiskey. "Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have plans with Mina or Mona or whatever her name is?"

"That didn't work out. I'm footloose and fancy free."

"Good! Then can I tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now?"

"Sure."

McCoy leaned close as if imparting the secret of the universe. "You have a facts- a fastact- a great ass."

Jim grinned and patted him on the shoulder. It was going to be an interesting night.

  
**Year Four**

McCoy scowled and keyed in the command to wipe out the message text for the sixth time. He fervently wished he had actual paper so he could enjoy balling it up and tossing it in the recycler, but instead he had to be content to watch the cursor blink tauntingly at him.

Kirk walked into his quarters and stripped off his uniform shirt, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Some things never changed. "Not done yet?" He slid gracefully onto the chair behind McCoy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You started before I went to the science lab. It's been what, an hour now?"

"How come we took so long to get here? To us? Do you know how tired I was of just being your friend - good ol' Bones - on birthdays and Christmas and Valentine's Day?"

"Why do you always get philosophical on Valentine's Day?" Jim countered.

"Seriously."

"Seriously? Because I'm dense and you're a gentleman." Jim kissed his cheek. "Now, back to your dilemma."

"If you think it's so darn easy, you try," McCoy muttered. His fingers itched to pour a drink, but he'd promised himself he'd wait until he finished. "I've never been good at this."

"Fine." Jim reached around McCoy, hooked his chin over his shoulder, and took up the padd. He typed for a few seconds, paused, then typed a few more words before handing it back. "How's that sound?" he asked, tickling McCoy's ear with his breath.

Shuddering involuntarily, McCoy read, "To our best girl and favorite Valentine: Hope you're going easy on all the boys whose hearts you're always breaking. Miss you every day. Be well. Love, Dad and Uncle Jim." He set down the padd. "How do you make it look so easy?"

"I'm a good listener," Jim said. "You say nicer things every time you talk about her."

"Jo will love it." McCoy pressed send on the message, stood, and pulled Jim to his feet. "Now what did you write on my Valentine?"

"We're doing cards?" Jim's eyebrows shot up in alarm, and he patted his pockets as if looking for something, before his face settled into a mischievous grin. "Could I interest you in mind-blowing sex instead?"

McCoy gave a long-suffering sigh. "If I must," he grumbled. "But next year I expect a sonnet."


End file.
